Un train dans la nuit
by Arakiell
Summary: J'ai écris mon texte en suivant mon imaginaire...j'espère que vous me suivrez, et que je vous entrainerez (avec un peu de chance ) dans le vaste pays des rêves et de la nostalgie. Je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson que je cite dans cette histoire : "Over the rainbow" de Judy de Judy Garland...et vivez ce rêve...


Un train dans la nuit…

 **Parfois, il faut croire en ses rêves, pour les vivre…**

Cela remontait à un peu plus de deux ans…

Par une chaude soirée d'été, j'appris la disparition de mes parents. Sur une petite route de campagne, ils avaient été percutés par une voiture conduite par un chauffard. Ils étaient décédés sur le coup. Le choc avait été rude, autant lors de l'impact des deux véhicules que lors de la reconnaissance des corps. Les premières semaines, se passèrent comme dans un brouillard. Je ne sais même pas comment je parvins à ne pas m'écrouler. La vie devait continuait, ce cessait-on de me dire…c'est ce que je fis…bon gré mal gré.

Une fois les premières douleurs passées, les formalités administratives effectuées, les meubles et l'appartement vendu, je conservai quelques-uns de leurs effets personnels en guise de souvenir. Nostalgie d'un passé révolu…avant de me projeter vers un avenir incertain. Il m'arrivait souvent de passer de biens tristes soirées à me morfondre. Le pire était que je devais mentir à tout le monde…faire comme si.

Un soir d'automne, je ressentis l'envie de revoir les photos de mon enfance. De vagues réminiscences de certains évènements se succédaient dans mon esprit tandis que j'ouvrai un autre album, lorsque je remarquai une feuille de papier pliée en quatre, placée derrière les clichés de mon baptême sous le film plastique. Je la dépliai, intriguée. En substance, il était écrit que je devais me rendre, avec ce mot, chez notre notaire de famille. Quel était donc ce mystère ? Je dormis très mal, cette nuit-là…

Dès le lendemain, je me rendis à l'étude de _Maître Henckel &fils_. C'est avec bienveillance qu'il me reçut, m'avouant, qu'il ne s'attendait plus à ma visite. Mes parents lui avaient confié un courrier d'importance qu'il ne devait me remettre qu'en échange de ce mot sans mentionner ce fait à l'ouverture du testament. Je lui avouai mon étonnement et lui demandai la signification de tout ceci.

En guise de réponse, il déverrouilla son coffre, et en retira une enveloppe qu'il me tendit en m'adressant un sourire timide. Je dus conserver d'une réelle contenance devant le notaire de famille, alors que tout en moi n'était que chaos. Leurs disparitions, le chagrin, l'ampleur des tâches à remplir, sans compter cette étrange lettre avec, au fond de l'enveloppe une petite clé en métal brillant et l'adresse d'une banque.

 _Maître Henckel_ posa sur moi, un regard bienveillant en même temps qu'une main sur mon épaule. Lui non plus ne s'attendait pas à devoir un jour ouvrir le testament de mes parents. Il pensait qu'à son âge vénérable, cette tâche reviendrait à son fils, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Intriguée, je me rendis dans l'établissement bancaire. Une fois seule dans la salle des coffres, j'ouvris celui portant le numéro mille neuf cent neuf.

A l'intérieur se trouvait une pochette en cuir vieilli, telle que l'on pouvait parfois en dénicher chez les antiquaires. Mes parents étaient de fervents amateurs de lointains passés. Ne m'avaient-ils point nommée _Osiris_? Bien que lourd à porter durant mon enfance, j'avoue que mon prénom avait été, par la suite, un sérieux atout de séduction en plus de ma longue chevelure brune dont j'étais très fière.

Lorsque j'ouvris la serviette, j'y découvris une carte routière, et une lettre. Le contenu en était assez confus. Il y était mentionné l'importance d'un endroit sur lequel l'on avait apposé une croix au feutre rouge, et la possibilité, pour moi, de vivre une expérience assez…troublante. Cependant il fallait attendre une date bien précise une seule et unique : le vingt-quatre décembre au soir. La veillée de noël…quelle étrange coïncidence…

Aucun autre renseignement ne vint éclairer mes interrogations, mais le post scriptum était à lui seul, une déclaration d'amour :

 _« Sache que nous avons conscience de l'étrangeté de notre lettre, mais tu dois nous faire confiance. C'est important. Jamais nous n'aurions pris autant de précaution en dissimulant cette carte dans ce coffre si tel n'avait pas été le cas. T'expliquer ce mystère ne servirait pas à grand-chose, nous pensons qu'il serait préférable que tu vives cette expérience comme cela s'est passé pour nous. Lorsque tu liras cette lettre, cela fera probablement, plusieurs fois que nous nous serons rendus à cet endroit, aussi devrais-tu y être bien accueillie. Cette étrange aventure, découverte par hasard lors d'une vente aux enchères, a bouleversé notre existence. Nous en espérons faire beaucoup plus que notre devoir à l'avenir. S'agit-il d'amour. Ta mère et moi, nous le pensons. Nous te laisserons seule juge, à ton tour, lorsque le moment viendra pour toi. Nous t'aimerons pour toujours_ **, petite poupée** _. Tes parents. »_

Je fixai l'écriture arrondie de mon père dansait devant mes yeux embués. Il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais lu cette douce appellation.

Que fallait-il lire entre ces lignes ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé ce choix ? Et quel choix ? Que devrais-je trouver à l'emplacement signalé ?

Une fois rentrée chez moi, je passai la soirée à réfléchir sur cette mystérieuse aventure dont ils avaient été les témoins. Nous étions en novembre, il me restait trois semaines pour prendre ma décision. Ce fut rapidement fait.

Lorsque approcha la période des fêtes, je déclinai les invitations de ma famille comme de mes amis, prétextant le besoin d'une solitude volontaire pour cette année. L'année prochaine promis je fêterai noël en leurs compagnies.

Mon intérêt fut grand lorsque j'étudiai la carte routière. Le nom d'un petit village était entouré. Un coin perdu de campagne. Il me sembla reconnaitre le symbole d'une voie ferrée signalée non loin du hameau, sur laquelle était apposée la fameuse croix rouge. J'en déduisis qu'il s'agissait d'une gare. Il n'y avait rien d'autre alentour. Aucune curiosité locale, rien qui n'encourage le touriste à faire escale . Pourtant, une semaine plus tard, je réservai une chambre dans un ancien relais des postes transformé en auberge/hôtel et attendis patiemment le jour de mon départ.

J'ai encore le souvenir de mon départ, au petit matin, dans le froid hivernal. Le trajet fut un peu long…vacances de noël oblige, avant que je ne quitte les grands axes routiers, mais bien plus pittoresque une fois les chemins de traverse empruntés. Parvenue à destination, je m'installai dans ma chambre en attendant l'heure de mon escapade. Je souriais en pensant à mes parents. Si tout cela n'aboutissait à rien, ils m'auraient, au moins, offert un beau cadeau de noël…jouer jouer comme l'on faisait autrefois, lorsque je n'étais qu'une petite fille et que je devais découvrir, grâce à une carte aux trésors, les cadeaux de mes noëls.

Alors que la fête battait son plein au restaurant de l'établissement, je profitai de ce moment pour quitter ce lieu. Je n'y avais pas ma place…pas ce soir.

Et voici ce qui s'offrit à moi…

Le froid piquait, mais la nuit était claire. C'était la pleine lune. Sa clarté me narguait dans les cieux. Sans doute son moment de gloire.

Par trois fois je me trompai de direction. Chercher une petite gare abandonnée au milieu de nulle part, n'était guère aisé pour quelqu'un comme moi bien trop habituée aux routes royales des grandes villes. Ici, il n'en était rien. Tout juste ces routes de campagnes étaient-elles assez larges pour le passage d'une voiture, et encore…

Enfin, je distinguai une forme sombre, aux côtés d'un bouquet d'arbres. Je stoppai le moteur de mon véhicule et ouvrit la portière.

Heureusement, la lune bienveillante à mon égard, éclaira mes premiers pas dans cet endroit insolite, cependant, je préférai me servir de ma lampe torche. C'était plus prudent ! J'ouvris le sac à dos où j'avais emmené une boisson chaude, un couteau, mon portable, quelques biscuits et…mon porte-clés fétiche, un petit oiseau blanc qui produisait un petit piaillement lorsqu'on appuyait sur son ventre. C'était idiot, mais la seule présence de ce grigri, me réconfortait. L'on est si peu de chose…

Je commençai à marcher en direction de la bâtisse plongée dans l'ombre de la nuit.

Pas très grande, mais pourvue d'un étage, elle semblait de construction solide. Début dix-neuvième siècle, probablement.

J'avançai prudemment parmi les gravats que des personnes indélicates avaient jeté, ici et là.

Elle avait triste mine cette petite gare oubliée de tous. Pourtant, autrefois elle avait dû rendre bien des services à l'homme. Mais le progrès était, depuis, passé par là oubliant ces témoins d'une autre époque.

Il y avait encore la porte d'accès au quai, tout près de la petite guérite aux carreaux cassées, et l'on distinguait les crochets, en fer forgé, lesquels avait dû soutenir l'horloge. Il n'y avait plus ni vitres, ni volets. L'intérieur était vide, les murs décrépits et le carrelage du sol, cassés par endroit.

Cette bâtisse qui avait, jadis, accueillit tant et tant de mondes, s'effritait peu à peu. De nouvelles gares avaient été érigées dans les villes nouvelles, là où la modernité prenait son essor et les constructions d'un lointain passé, furent les premières victimes à souffrir de cette concurrence, tout comme les lignes et réseaux de chemins de fer secondaires devenues obsolètes.

Assise sur le banc de fer rouillé, j'observais les rails encore présents. Recouverts par la rouille, il n'avait plus cette brillance si particulière du métal polie par le frottement des roues…la nature avait repris ses droits, s'ingéniant à pousser entre les pierres du ballast*. J'imaginai les ouvriers s'échinant à la tâche la pose des traverses de bois, le martellement des outils en cadence sur les crampons…tant de labeurs oubliés de tous…

Perdus dans mes pensées, je ne me rendis pas compte que mon admiration s'était muée en attente. Quelle sorte d'attente d'ailleurs ? Je secouai la tête en souriant. Qu'est-ce qui m'étais passée par la tête ? Pourquoi me trouvais-je ici ?

Au moment où je me levai, je cru discerner des coups de sifflets stridents. Je me retournai vivement sur moi-même…il n'y avait rien, et pourtant, je les entendis à nouveau. Devenais-je folle, ou quelques mauvais plaisantins s'amusaient-ils de mes frayeurs ?

J'allai proférer un juron, lorsqu'un bruit particulier attira mon attention. Je l'aurai reconnu entre tous.

Petite, je possédais un circuit ferroviaire qui avait occupé une table entière, c'était dire ! J'adorais regarder les trains miniatures passés devant mes yeux éblouis. Saufs qu'ici, il ne s'agissait plus de jouets mais d'un véritable train.

La masse sombre d'une locomotive roulait vers moi. Stupéfaite, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de cette machine émettant toutes sortes de bruits. C'était comme si je revenais aux temps glorieux des débuts du chemin de fer.

Les nuages de vapeur, l'odeur du bois…mes souvenirs pouvaient bien se jouer de moi, je n'étais plus près d'une petite gare désaffectée, mais à l'orée d'un très beau rêve. Tout y était, la régularité continue du mécanisme des roues entrainant la locomotive, le grincement des rouages, musique aux doux relents de nostalgie…

Devant mes yeux émerveillés, mon enfance me prit par la main. Je ne souhaitai qu'une seule chose, la suivre. Ce train me happait dans un autre monde. Je sentais les vibrations de la machine jusqu'à l'intérieur de mon cœur. Comme j'ai aimé cet instant…je l'appelai de tous mes vœux. Il fallait croire que quelqu'un m'avait entendu !

Paisiblement, je vis les énormes roues s'immobiliser devant moi, tandis qu'un geyser de vapeur s'échappa par les soupapes des cylindres, m'enveloppant d'un nuage blanc. Je chassai les dernières volutes de ma main en plissant les yeux. La machine tirait trois wagons. Deux étaient éclairés, le troisième était plongé dans l'ombre. L'on entendait de la musique et des chants, mais ils n'étaient pas émis par des adultes. L'on eut dit…des enfants. En tous les cas, c'était un joyeux tintamarre !

Encore toute à ma surprise, j'admirais les wagons pullman en acier couleur bordeaux, sur lesquels étaient gravés des monogrammes. Je crus rêver !

Ce genre de train n'existait plus, du moins à ma connaissance, et pourtant il y en avait bien un devant moi, là…tout près, si près que je ne pus m'empêcher de tendre mon bras et de l'effleurer du bout de mes doigts. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un être vivant, je ressentis la tôle de métal vibrer à mon contact, Qu'un lien puisse s'établir entre elle et moi, m'interpella.

Nous demeurâmes, cette noble dame de fer et moi-même aussi muettes qu'impressionnées. Quand, comme ce fut mon cas, l'enfant avait grandit dans l'amour de ces vieilles machines, il ne pourrait jamais en avoir peur. La crainte n'avait pas sa place ici, même si j'étais en droit de me méfier.

Seule la réminiscence de mes souvenirs m'emplirent d'une attendrissante compassion pour ce monstre de fer aussi puissant que vieillissant. La dame d'un autre siècle avait encore bien des choses à prouver au progrès qui l'avait condamné à jamais.

A l'instant où mon front, effleura la tôle brillante, la machine émit un souffle de vapeur qui fit naître, sur mes lèvres, un sourire. Elle semblait apprécier la considération dont je faisais preuve à son égard. Une aussi belle dame, méritait un peu de ce respect qu'elle trouvait encore auprès des férus de chemins de fer.

Une étrange sensation s'insinua en moi, comme une inexplicable tristesse. C'était caractéristique d'un sentiment de nostalgie, comme celui que l'on pouvait éprouver dans une gare au moment des adieux, quand l'autre se libère de notre emprise, et monter dans un train qui l'emportera loin de nous. Le déchirement de la séparation aussi brutal qu'un abandon…

Je ne pouvais demeurer immobile plus longtemps. Le premier pas fut pour moi, les autres, pour ce rêve que je pris sous mon aile et tout en avançant le long du quai, près du premier wagon, ma main continua à flatter les flancs rutilants de la dame de fer aussi âgée, qu'asthmatique. Ses petits jets de vapeur accusaient une réelle fatigue. Pourquoi mon cœur me semblait-il si lourd ?

Ce train n'était pas ordinaire, cela je l'avais compris, mais il y avait autre chose.

Les passagers auraient dû descendre des wagons, les portes s'ouvrir, la vie affluer aux travers des vitres où de jolis rideaux de velours de brocard dissimulait ce que je cherchai à connaitre avec tant d'avidité. Pourtant, je demeurai seule sur le quai.

Alors…aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, je me mis à lui parler. Parler à ce train, à cette machine incroyablement préservée de la dureté de ce monde. Si elle avait pris la peine de se présenter à moi, je devais bien pouvoir en faire de même :

\- Je m'appelle Osiris. Mon nom ne te dira rien, mais il semblerait que nous étions destinées à nous rencontrer.

Un nuage blanc accueilli mes mots avec bienveillance. La vapeur enveloppa mes jambes tremblantes d'une réconfortante chaleur.

\- Merci…par cette nuit glaciale, ce n'est pas du superflu.

Je poussai un profond soupir. Un autre jet de vapeur accueillit ma tirade en guise d'assentiment. Malgré l'étrangeté de la situation, je me mis à rire :

\- Me répondrais-tu que tu ne t'y prendrais pas autrement !

Cette fois, ce fut un coup de sifflet qui déchira le silence de cette nuit de noël. Soudain, une voix grave me fit sursauter :

\- Mais bien sûr qu'elle t'a répondu ! Alors poupée…satisfaite de sa réponse ?

Ce que je vis alors… je ne pensais jamais m'y préparer ! Sur le seuil du wagon se tenait un énorme ours en peluche. Ses yeux de boutons de bottines me fixaient intensément. Je demeurai aussi immobile que lui, en me demandant, une fois de plus, si je n'étais pas en train de vivre un rêve éveillé, mais il se mit à bouger et là…je compris qu'en cet instant, mon aventure commençait véritablement.

Il agrippa de sa main droite la barre d'accès au wagon et je le vis descendre, cahin caha, les trois marches de bois. Il émettait un curieux son qui intrigua mon oreille : _Isch, isch_ , le tout en remuant ses épaules. Je compris, tout de suite, la raison de cet étrange déhanchement. Il lui manquait sa patte gauche. Des bouts de laines s'échappaient d'une couture refaite à la hâte. C'est bête à dire, mais j'en fus peinée.

Une fois descendu du train, il adopta une position bancale du fait des quelques centimètres qu'il lui manquait. Il m'observait, là, ici même sur ce quai perdu au fin fond de nulle part, une nuit de fête alors que partout ailleurs en ce monde, des gens fêtaient une naissance divine.

Je marquai, out de même un temps d'arrêt, moi aussi. Si un étranger s'était tenu devant moi, mes sens auraient été aux aguets, mais ici…je ne maîtrisais plus rien. A quoi bon lutter contre un rêve.

Alors, bêtement, je demeurai bouche entrouverte, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter, avant que ce ne soit lui qui s'avança vers moi : _isch, isch_ …

Je souris. Pour un premier contact, cet ours deviendrait à jamais, mon petit Isch. Ma décision était prise, je venais de le rebaptiser. Enfin, il engagea la conversation :

\- Je m'présente…le tombeur de ces dames, le casanova d'la bouclette, c'est moi, _Teddy_ , pour vous servir mam'zelle !

Il inclina rapidement la tête sur le côté avant d'émettre un sourire. Les peluches riaient-elles ? Celle-ci oui, mais ce n'était pas un sourire ordinaire. Seule la ligne de sa bouche, brodée d'un ancien fil de soie, se souleva. Il fallait avoir possédé ce genre de jouet poilu pour reconnaitre les stigmates de la joie sur un tel visage !

Je lui rendis avec quelques intérêts, sa politesse. Avec ce genre d'apparition, je décidai de ne pas être avare dans mes démonstrations :

\- Une peluche qui parle…suis-je en train de devenir folle ?

\- A ton avis jolie p'tit lot ?

\- Jolie petit ? Pourtant, je suis sobre ! C'est une histoire de dingue !

\- Le penses-tu ?

\- Si je pose la question c'est bien parce que je souhaiterai être certaine du contraire !

\- Ah, ah…t'aimerais bien l'savoir pas vrai la belette ?

A sa façon de pencher la tête de côté je compris qu'il ne me servirait à rien d'insister. Cet ourson était un petit plaisantin jouant sur les mots et les situations cocasses :

\- Ce que j'aimerais bien savoir c'est ce que je fabrique sur ce quai à…( _je jetai un œil sur ma montre_ ), vingt deux heures quatorze, très exactement.

\- Ce que tu es venue y chercher, poulette.

\- Poulette ? Euh…que suis-je venue trouver ici ? Je ne sais pas. Mis à part les encouragements de mes parents, je suis dans l'ignorance la plus totale.

\- C'est déjà un début de réponse…oh ça oui, crois-moi !

\- Ah…

\- Toute personne qui se présente devant ce train avec la ferme intention d'y monter, y trouvera bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait espérée. Alors…en voiture ?

\- Pour aller où et avec qui, et jusqu'à quand ?

\- Oh, oh, oh…ça fait beaucoup de questions pour un beau brin d'fille !

\- Ça fait pas mal d'interrogations, mais j'espère au moins une réponse sur l'une d'entre elles.

\- Une seule ? Ok, poupée, alors monte et la Dame de fer t'emmènera là où tes belles intentions y trouveront leurs comptes !

J'abandonnai l'idée d'obtenir quelques secrets révélés :

\- Très bien, je suppose qu'il me faut obéir…Isch !

\- Isch ?

\- Cela vous dérange-t-il que je vous appelle ainsi ? C'est pour le…isch, isch…

Je mimai sa démarche, sans pour autant me moquer de lui. La barrière existant entre mon monde et celui auquel j'étais confrontée, devait bien posséder une frontière…l'avais-je déjà franchie ?

\- Oooohh non poupée, _répondit-il à ma question posée,_ c'est toi qui voit ! Et va falloir oublier le « _vous_ » par ici. On est une grande famille…ouais une sacrée belle famille mam'zelle brunette !

Il porta sa main droite contre sa tempe, avant de me saluer tel un général devant un troufion. Je ne cessai de me répéter combien tout cela était incroyable ! L'ours s'amusait de ma réaction et secouait la tête en guise d'assentiment, puis son bras décrivit un quart de cercle dans l'air glacé et de son poing touffu il me désigna la voiture d'où se faisait entendre les bruits des réjouissances :

\- Vous fêtez quelque chose ? _demandai-je en haussant les sourcils_

\- C'est noël ce soir au cas où tu l'aurais oublié…allez princesse, c'est l'heure du départ, à moins que tu ne préfères retourner dans ton monde ?

\- Au point où j'en suis…

\- Oh…un relent de défaitisme on dirait. Allez grimpe…ou reste, mais décide-toi vite la Dame s'impatiente !

Le sifflet aigu du train perça le silence que j'avais délibérément laissé s'installer. Dans ma tête mille et une pensées se télescopaient. Je ne parvenais plus à raisonner correctement. D'un côté, quelque chose me poussait à tenter l'aventure, d'un autre côté, ma raison m'ordonnait de n'en rien faire. Néanmoins, j'attrapai la barre et posai mon pied sur la première marche, sous le regard joyeux de la peluche :

\- Je dois être folle pour agir ainsi, mais tant pis !

\- Que crains-tu de nous ?

\- Mais je ne sais même pas ce que je fabrique ici. Je ne possède que quelques instructions et une carte pour toute explication !

\- Justement…satisfaire une curiosité exige d'offrir un peu de soi. Et pourquoi n'interrogerais-tu pas Ilda ?

\- Qui est Ilda ?

\- Notre conductrice asthmatique, mam'zelle mignonne.

Mon statut de simple mortelle, avait quelques difficultés à suivre ce jouet dans ses pérégrinations. Pourtant, je su qu'il disait vrai. Si j'étais parvenu jusqu'ici, c'était pour entrer dans l'irrationnel. Pourtant, j'avais besoin d'une dernière certitude celle d'être en mesure de revenir sur le quai de cette petite gare :

\- Ilda…euh…comment vous demander cela…me ramènerez-vous ici ?

Deux légers sortirent d'entre les roues. Isch ramena sa patte sur sa poitrine :

\- Son asthme…c'est une très vieille dame. Il faut l'excuser.

Quelques secondes suffirent à Ilda avant qu'elle ne fasse connaitre sa réponse en soufflant un long jet de vapeur :

\- Eh ben voilà. Tu as ta réponse !

Ah…sauf qu'à moi, l'on ne m'avait jamais appris le langage « _locomotive_ », et devant mon effarement, il cru bon d'ajouter :

\- C'est un beau oui, tu n'trouves pas ?

\- Ah…euh, oui, bien sûr, un très beau oui. Alors…en avant la musique !

\- Ça c'est d'la bonne décision, poupée, ooooh oui, d'la bonne décision, _répéta-t-il en réitérant son geste._

Comme il l'avait fait pour descendre, il attrapa la barre d'accès à la voiture de sa main gauche et sauta tel un cabri sur la première marche en prononçant son traditionnel Isch…en soufflant.

Déjà, le train s'ébranlait et je dus affermir ma prise pour ne pas tomber.

Un énorme nuage de vapeur s'échappa de sous les roues motrices. Le bruit caractéristique des pistons en fonction, me fit comprendre que nous étions sur le départ. Ilda actionna ses roues et les wagons furent secoués par des mouvements secs. Nous quittions la petite gare désaffectée pour nous enfoncer dans la nuit profonde. C'était étrange, mais je ne distinguai plus aucune forme. Comme si le néant nous enveloppait de son linceul. J'eu beau plisser des yeux, je ne distinguai plus rien.

Isch m'offrit sa petite bouille rieuse en guise de réconfort :

\- Une fois partis, plus rien n'apparaît, brunette. Le monde nous est invisible.

\- Comment ça invisible ? _questionnai-je stupéfaite._

\- Caché, dissimulé, masqué…c'est ainsi. Ton monde ne sera jamais le nôtre même si nous le traversons dans vos rêves.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Mais si mon univers n'était plus accessible pour ces jouets, vers lequel étais-je en train de me diriger ? Comme s'il avait deviné mes interrogations, Isch me répondit en murmurant :

\- Nous n'allons jamais plus loin que sur le chemin de notre cœur, poupée. Allez, entre, tu en sauras plus le moment venu.

Il m'administra une petite tape affectueuse sur le dos. A peine eu-je le temps de passer la porte du wagon que je vis débouler une…marionnette, laquelle tenait un bâton au bout de ses bras. Son débit de parole était impressionnant :

\- Coups de bâtons, coups de bâtons, coups de bâtons, qui n'a pas eu ses coups de bâtons ?

Les épaules de l'ours se secouèrent par saccades. Je compris qu'il riait. Il est vrai que je devais afficher un drôle de tête ! Je balbutiai quelques onomatopées en guise de réponse :

\- Euh…oh…

La marionnette, que je reconnus comme étant Guignol leva sa tête vers moi, demeura quelques secondes immobiles avant de repartir dans le sens opposé à toute vitesse en prononçant ses mots fétiches. Un véritable petit ouragan !

\- C'est le gendarme du train ! Impossible de lui faire entendre raison à c'bout d'bois !

\- Oui je vois ça ! _répondis-je en fixant la marionnette qui continuait sa course folle._

\- Alors…j'te présente à la troupe, poupée ? _me demanda-t-il en poussant la porte du wagon de tête._

Muette de stupeur, Mon regard se fixa sur une scène complètement surréaliste. Débarrassé de ses banquettes, l'habitacle était marqueté d'un bois clair où était incrusté des dessins recouverts de nacre. Un seul meuble avait été conservé…un bar avec quelques hauts tabourets sur lesquels de magnifiques poupées aux vêtements chamarrés, dodelinaient de la tête en suivant le rythme de la musique qu'un vieux phonographe diffusait grâce aux disques soixante-dix-huit tours qui tournaient à une vitesse endiablée.

Sur certains de ces jouets, fabriqués en porcelaine blanche, figuraient un maquillage des plus discrets. Seuls deux ronds rouges placés à hauteur de leurs joues, rappelaient la candeur de l'enfance. De longues anglaises torsadées, étaient retenues de chaque côté de leurs visages par deux rubans de satin rose. Les longs cils de leurs yeux battaient en me fixant. Les poupons aux barboteuses impeccablement amidonnées se trémoussaient en frappant dans leurs mains. Cela occasionnait un son creux, incroyablement irréel.

D'autres se trémoussaient sur le parquet, faisant virevolter leurs nombreux jupons de dentelles. Celles-ci ne me semblaient pas trop farouches puisque parfois elles relevaient, avec un peu de légèreté, leurs jupons d'organza, laissant apparaitre un pantalon long bordé de dentelles de Calais. Je me pris à sourire. Ici aussi était représenté les différences sociales et les diktats de la mode allant de pair !

Dans un coin, stoïque, l'air hautaine, un groupe de poupées Pandores* daignèrent tout juste m'accorder un regard avant de poursuivre leurs conversations que j'imaginai guindées. Leurs somptueuses robes gonflées par des paniers dissimulés sous l'abondance des étoffes précieuses, représentaient de véritables petits bijoux de mode.

Le taffetas et la percale régnaient en maître dans la constitution de ces précieux vêtements, quand à leurs coiffures savamment ordonnées, personne n'aurait osé en démettre la moindre mèche. Même sur leurs délicates petites chaussures brillaient quelques pierreries dont je me demandai s'il ne s'agissait pas de diamants…

Le règne de la poupée prenait ses aises dans cet espace confiné, cependant, les ours en peluche n'étaient point en reste. Il y en avait de toutes sortes. Des bruns, des blancs, des couleurs fauves, à poils ras, doté d'une fourrure soyeuse, avec des boutons brillants, flambants neufs, des oreilles rondes et bien plantées sur le sommet de leurs têtes, et parfois un habit pour paraitre encore plus beaux…

Je fis, d'emblée le parallèle avec Isch, dont l'apparence détonnait par rapport à la perfection qui régnait dans cet endroit. D'ailleurs, en y prêtant plus d'attention, je remarquai qu'il n'avait pas dépassé le seuil de la porte.

Toutes les poupées et oursons me fixait avec insistance, mais pas mon guide. Bon, il le connaissait je m'en doutais bien, mais je perçus comme une sorte de mise à l'index…

Cela m'occasionna une gêne dont je ne parvins pas à me débarrasser.

Ce fut moi qui referma la porte vitrée du wagon, alors que les petits danseurs retournaient à leurs occupations festives.

De mon côté, je jetai un coup d'œil vers Isch. Il m'adressa une sorte de pantomime à mi-chemin entre un sourire et une grimace, et je dus m'en contenter car aucune parole n'y fut jointe. Consciente d'un certain malaise, je décidai, pour le moment, de conserver mon silence et il reprit son air joyeux en poursuivant :

\- Attention poupée, ici tu entres dans l'univers de la marionnette par excellence ! Pas une seule qui ne soit reliée à son créateur !

Il poussa le battant et s'offrit alors à mes yeux, une incroyable vision ! Des tas de marionnettes, marchaient, se promenaient de longs en larges, s'asseyaient se relevaient …bref, elles étaient sans cesse en mouvements. A chaque partie de leurs corps étaient attachés des fils reliés à…impossible de distinguer le plafond. Une toile tendue, faisait office de rideau de scène et les précieux cordages de soies disparaissaient derrière ce paravent de pudeur. Y avait-il quelques personnes actionnant ces croix d'attelles* ? Comment le savoir ?

Toujours est-il que ce ballet magique se déroulait sans la moindre anicroche. A croire que la dextérité régnait en maître ici.

Comme si elle s'était donné le mot, toutes les marionnettes s'écartèrent de concert, pour me faire une haie d'honneur. Certaines effectuaient une révérence polie, d'autres m'adressaient un signe de la main, d'autres encore, gesticulaient de manière désordonnée mais toujours avec le sourire puisque sur chacune d'entre elles s'actionnait la petite trappe découvrant un sourire peint à la perfection. J'avoue combien ce spectacle me fascinait et j'avais souvent tendance à lever mes yeux vers le plafond pour admirer le remarquable enchevêtrement de fils qui finissait toujours par se délier sans s'accrocher. Un véritable exploit !

Si toutes les marionnettes du monde pouvaient se donner la main, c'est ici qu'elle en aurait fait le tour et ce serait retrouvées pour s'abreuver d'amour et profiter d'un magnifique terrain de jeu.

Afin de ne point gêner les déambulations de ces objets précieux, la voiture ne disposait, également, d'aucun meubles, à part un divan de velours pourpre, de part et d'autre de l'espace confiné, où quelques-unes de ces créatures aimaient à se reposer.

Je ne manquai pas d'adresser, à mon tour, moult sourires en me courbant comme l'aurait fait une Dame de la Cour. Si mes amis m'auraient vu ainsi…bref, je préférai ne pas y penser !

Isch, me suivait en claudiquant et en prodiguant quelques conseils à certains :

\- Eh ! Doucement _Pétronille_ ! Ne bouscule pas _Pétrarque_ …mais ouais fillette, tu vas la voir _Osiris_ …ah ouais, c'est chouette comme prénom, hein ?

Mais enfin…comment faisait-il pour la comprendre alors qu'elle n'articulait aucun son ? Devant ma mine interrogative, il crut on d'ajouter :

\- Question d'habitude bébé, hey, yeah !

Je me mis à rire. Cela devenait une habitude chez lui, de tourner en dérision la moindre de ses pensées :

\- Isch…vous leurs parler de moi comme si vous étiez au courant de ma venue. J'aimerai comprendre !

\- Oh…ça ? Eh ben va falloir attendre d'être arrivé au dernier wagon, poupée bien née. Là, t'auras deux trois, p'tites interrogations à t'poser et j'te raconterai tout. Promis, juré, craché, si j'mens, j'irai en Enfer…ouais, en Enfer…

Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi, mais je perçus une intonation particulière à l'énoncé de ses derniers mots. Soudain, je vis, à nouveau, Guignol traverser l'espace dans toute sa longueur en vociférant de sa voix fluette :

\- Coups de bâtons, coups de bâtons, coups de bâtons…qui n'a pas eu ses coups de bâtons ?

Et, une fois de plus, il stoppa sa course à mes pieds. Son visage en bois peint me fixait tandis que ses mains s'agitaient encore avec, toutefois, un peu plus de retenu comme s'il craignait une mauvaise réaction de ma part. Je me penchais vers lui en souriant :

\- Et si je vous demandais de m'en donner un ou deux, le feriez-vous Guignol ?

Complètement statufié, nous demeurâmes quelques secondes à nous fixer…enfin, je regardais deux yeux dessinés sur une tête de bois…rien d'autres, mais je me plus à imaginer une conscience derrière cette façade faite d'un noble matériau. Toutes les autres marionnettes s'étaient, elles aussi, immobilisées et nous couvaient des yeux. C'était incroyable ! Comme si le temps était suspendu. Du coup, je ne su quelle attitude adopter, et alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, il remonta ses deux bras, dans lesquels était coincée un petit gourdin peint en noir, au-dessus de sa tête, puis m'appliqua, consciencieusement, trois légers petits coups avant de s'écrier :

\- Elle a eu ses coups de bâtons, elle a eu ses coups de bâtons…à qui j'en mets maintenant ? A qui, à qui, à qui ?

Et la marionnette reprit sa course folle en s'égosillant. Toutes les autres reprirent le cours de leurs marches et de leurs mouvements comme si leurs manipulateurs venaient de s'éveiller. Avant de quitter la voiture des marionnettes, je distinguai Arlequin se tenant près de la porte, une petite fleur attachée à sa main gauche. Après s'être incliné respectueusement, je vis le fil de crin bouger et actionner le bras de bois où la fleur attendait d'être acceptée.

Je m'accroupis à hauteur du jouet, et m'en saisis avec le plus de précaution possible en offrant un sourire. Ce n'était, ni plus ni moins, qu'une simple marguerite, mais jamais je n'avais reçu de fleurs plus précieuses de toute mon existence. Celle-ci avait en elle la beauté intemporelle des grands moments de la vie…

Je déposai un petite baiser sur le bout de mes doigts avant d'effleurer son visage de bois. Il se mit, alors à gesticuler, en pratiquant des petits sauts de cabris tout en faisant se cogner ses souliers aux bouts recourbés. C'était si cocasse…j'en fus, cependant très émue, puis je me relevai et lançai un coup d'œil à Isch.

Ce dernier s'inclina. Son bras effectua un geste large, avant de désigner la sortie.

Nous nous reprouvâmes dans l'espace reliant les deux wagons. Une porte vitrée derrière laquelle l'on avait tiré un rideau noir, me renvoyait mon propre reflet. Je la fixai, à la fois surprise et intriguée. Aucun laie de lumière ne filtrait à travers les interstices, par plus que le moindre bruit ne se fit entendre.

Je me tournai vers Isch :

\- Qu'y-t-il derrière cette porte ? _demandai-je avec le plus grand intérêt._

\- Veux-tu vraiment le savoir ? _me répondit-il avec la même solennité._

\- Pourquoi ? Y aurait-il le moindre risque à entrer ?

\- C'est à toi d'voir, poupée…mais il va te falloir oublier la beauté, et la perfection. Oh oui…tu vas devoir mettre tout ça de côté.

Ce n'était pas le genre de réponse à laquelle je m'attendais, mais je pris la décision d'aller jusqu'au bout de ma curiosité. Après tout, si j'étais montée dans ce train ce n'était pas pour repartir avant d'avoir tout vu.

Je lui adressai un signe de la tête et attendis qu'il abaisse la poignée de la porte. Lorsqu'il poussa le battant, je ne vis rien. Absolument rien. Il faisait noir. Surprise, j'adressai un regard interrogateur en direction de Teddy, lequel ne bougea pas d'un pouce, pourtant, d'un signe de tête, ce dernier m'encouragea à pénétrer à l'intérieur du wagon.

Je devinai l'humilité dont je dû faire preuve et entrai m'offrant, sans détour, à la providence de cet instant. Quelques pas suffirent pour me faire ressentir un étrange malaise. L'on ne souhaitait pas ma présence en ce lieu, de cela j'en eus la certitude. Un peu comme si l'on se méfiait de moi, peut-être même me craignait-on ?

A peine eussé-je le temps de me poser la question qu'un déluge de coups me tomba dessus.

Je levai, immédiatement les mains à hauteur de ma tête, tentant désespérément de protéger mon visage. L'on me frappait avec l'énergie du désespoir et c'est ce qui me fit le plus mal. Malgré tout, j'attendis que le plus gros de ce déferlement de fureur s'amenuise, avant de me redresser en tentant de remettre un peu d'ordre à ma tenue sous les quolibets moqueurs de mes assaillants :

\- Bien fait pour toi ! Tu ne nous auras pas ! L'on a appris à se défendre !

Les coups portés n'étaient pas violents…seulement symboliques, c'est pourquoi je pris le parti de ne point protester, cependant, ces paroles m'atteignirent profondément.

Isch mit fin à ce pugilat en prononçant de sa grosse voix, un ordre bref sans la moindre équivoque :

\- **Arrêtez ça tout de suite !**

Immédiatement, le silence revint. Je me demandai, si ce n'était pas pire !

Claudiquant, Isch se dirigea vers un meuble dont je devinai les contours grâce à la luminosité du couloir pénétrant dans l'ouverture de la porte, puis il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit plusieurs objets que je ne pu distinguer, mais je compris très vite qu'il s'agissait de chandelles.

Une à une, il les alluma à l'aide d'allumettes.

Une infime lueur naquit, avant que, petit à petit, elle ne s'agrandisse. Ce halo révéla, enfin, les identités de mes agresseurs…

Il s'agissait, ni plus ni moins, d'une bande de poupées, oursons, poupons, marionnettes et autres peluches. Ils avaient tous une particularité qui les rassemblaient. Je ne pouvais qualifier cela de difformités, mais chacun d'entre eux avait l'air d'avoir considérablement souffert dans leurs conditions de jouets.

Il manquait un bras, voire une jambe à certaines poupées, les fourrures des peluches semblaient usées, voire déchirés par endroit. Le costume de **Polichinelle** était en lambeaux et il ne portait plus son célèbre bonnet à grelot. Les longues anglaises rousses d'une poupée de porcelaine, avaient été sauvagement coupées et son visage présentait de très vilaines cicatrices.

Plus je les regardais, plus je plaignis ces pauvres jouets dont l'on n'avait, visiblement fait peu de cas. Les avait-on jetés quelque part, jusqu'à ce qu'une belle âme les récupèrent ? Etait-ce ici, en cet endroit plongé dans le noir, que l'on mettait de côté ceux qui, autrefois, avaient bien servis leurs propriétaires ?

Pourquoi un tel acharnement à détruire ce qui avait été si beau ?

Alors que mes questions tournaient en boucle dans ma tête, je vis un ourson pencher son visage rond, sur lequel il manquait, à la fois un œil, et ses oreilles. Dissimulé derrière une immense poupée à la robe déchirée, seule sa face ronde, aux poils emmêlés me fixait intensément.

Son unique bouton de bottine en guise de regard, contenait, à lui seul, tout le chagrin du monde. Je ne sus pourquoi, mais il fut le seul à me témoigner un semblant d'attention. Il finit par sortir de derrière son paravent protecteur dénommé Lucie, et s'approcha vers moi en claudiquant lui aussi.

Le pauvre avait une piètre allure. Un pantalon mité et déchiré par endroit, cachait une fourrure abîmée par une probable succession de lavages à haute température. Du poil soyeux dont il avait dû être confectionné, ne restait qu'un amas de bouclettes serrées légèrement décolorées. L'une de ses pattes avait été décousue et des bourres de coton en sortaient, tout comme ses oreilles où deux trous béants, laissaient échapper la même matière.

Nous demeurâmes un moment à nous observer en silence. Seuls les autres jouets continuaient à m'invectiver :

\- Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici, humaine ! Les gens de ton espèce ne sont pas recommandables. **Va-t-en !** _vociféra la poupée Lucie en posant un bras protecteur sur l'épaule de l'ourson_.

\- Lucie a raison ! Toi et les tiens ne pensez qu'à détruire, casser, jeter, sans la moindre considération pour nous autres ! _renchérit un petit âne en tissu rapiécé._

Je ne savais plus quoi répondre. Tous paraissaient si emplis de hargne et de colère…

Mon procès était déjà fait avant même que je ne sois en mesure de me défendre. Que pourrais-je rétorquer face à tant d'accusations ? Malgré tout, je tentai de justifier le comportement hideux de mes semblables :

\- Je suis désolée des mauvais traitements dont vous avez eu à souffrir…mais nous ne sommes pas tous pareils. Il y en a…

\- Cela suffit ! _prononça un ours polaire au pelage peinturluré._

Isch s'interposa de toute sa hauteur et je ressentis la colère dans le timbre de sa voix :

\- Mais arrêtez donc ! Vous n'avez pas honte de vous montrer ainsi ? Que va-t-elle penser de nous, hein ? Nous ne sommes pas assez bancals qu'il ne faille y ajouter une grossièreté sans nom en plus de cette violence qui ne nous ressemble pas ? Elle n'est pas comme les autres ! Je l'ai deviné tout de suite…

Lucie, la grande poupée de porcelaine tendit sa main fissurée vers l'ours :

\- Se pourrait-il qu'elle ressemble à ces gens qui nous ont tant aidés ? D'ailleurs…je lui trouve un air de ressemblance moi à cette jeune femme…vous ne trouvez pas vous autres ?

Tous les jouets se rapprochèrent de mon visage et je fus bientôt entourée, de bouches décousues, de nez déchirés ou manquants, d'oreilles orphelines et d'yeux borgnes ou parfois encore bien en place, pour les plus chanceux.

Ce fut tout juste si je pus respirer, mais je préférai ne point bouger. Ils auraient été capables de prendre le moindre de mes gestes pour une agression.

Seul le petit ourson borgne et sans oreille leva son moignon vers mon visage et le passa délicatement sur ma peau. Je sentis monter en moi une immense tristesse. Que l'humanité pouvait parfois me faire honte !

Ces petits jouets oubliés de leurs propriétaires, probablement abandonnés, voire jetés dans des poubelles, finirent par s'écarter de moi tout en poursuivant leur observation. Lucie, la poupée vindicative, persistait à me fixer étrangement. De haut en bas, tout en penchant sa tête sur le côté, elle ne cessait de me détailler.

Tous les autres s'assirent à terre. A moitié bancales, certains d'entre eux ne pouvaient demeurer debout bien longtemps, aussi l'on avait pris soin de déposer à terre, une couverture rapiécée, sur laquelle la plupart d'entre eux passaient leurs journées, faute de pouvoir se déplacer à leurs aises.

Le contraste avec les occupants du premier wagon était saisissant ! Point de vêtements aux étoffes précieuses, ni de fourrures soyeuses, et encore moins de souliers vernis. Ici le manque se faisait sentir.

Je m'étonnai de leurs mises à l'écart comme du peu de soutien des autres jouets à leurs égards. Pourquoi les avait-on parqués ainsi ?

Lucie devança ma question en m'offrant une réponse à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas :

\- Tu vois…nous sommes comme vous autres les humains…dès que nous n'entrons plus dans le moule de la perfection, l'on nous met au placard. Nous ne sommes point plaisants pour les autres. Les apparences sont contre nous !

Je m'en offusquai immédiatement :

\- Pourquoi un tel traitement ? Vous êtes une grande famille…non ? Isch…n'est-ce pas ce que vous m'avez affirmé, tout à l'heure ? _demandai-je en fixant l'ourson contrit._

Ce dernier baissait son regard, tout penaud :

\- Oui…bon…j'ai peut-être, un peu exagéré…

\- Un peu ? Est-ce donc la raison pour laquelle vous n'êtes pas entré dans le premier wagon ? Ces jouets si précieux représenteraient-ils une sorte d'élite du jouet ?

L'ourson me fixa d'un air étonné, avant de baisser, à nouveau, son visage vers le sol :

\- Ben…c'est un peu ça poupée ! _me répondit-il en soupirant._

\- Je vous pensais tous différents…plus unis contre l'adversité et les injustices, mais vous aussi manquez d'unité entre vous…comme c'est triste ! Finalement, je me demande si nous ne nous valons pas mieux les uns les autres.

La poupée Lucie reprit la parole tout en me désignant sa robe où deux magnifiques boutons de nacre semblaient avoir été ajoutés récemment sur sa pauvre robe fanée. A première vue, ils paraissaient neufs et brillaient tels deux sous face au soleil ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient neufs. Je me posai la question de savoir où elle les avait trouvés ? Devant mon insistance à observer cet infime détail, elle comprit mon interrogation et une fois de plus devança mes pensées :

\- Ah…ils sont beaux, n'est-ce pas ? Deux humains d'un certain âge nous ont beaucoup aidés lors de notre précédent noël. La dame était habile de ses mains. C'est elle qui m'a cousu ces boutons sur ma robe. Ils nous avaient promis de revenir…ils avaient promis…n'est-ce pas Teddy ? _dit-elle en se tournant vers l'ourson qui s'était appuyé sur une chaise_.

\- Pour sûr Lucie, ils avaient promis…

\- Comment étaient-ils Isch? _demandai-je soudain très intéressé par ces deux personnes._

\- Pourquoi l'appelles-tu ainsi ? _me demanda Lucie avec un certain étonnement._

Teddy s'avança en claudiquant vers moi. A nouveau le bruit caractéristique de sa respiration se fit entendre. Je lé désignai du doigt en tournant mon visage vers la poupée curieuse, et prononçai sur le ton de l'évidence :

\- Pour ça !

Son regard passa de lui à moi avant qu'elle ne se mette à sourire :

\- Je me demande pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! C'est bête, mais c'est vrai que tu fais ce petit bruit quand tu te déplaces…il faut croire que l'on ne s'accorde plus autant d'attention entre nous. On est tellement habitués à nous voir comme ça ! Pour répondre à ta question, ils te ressemblaient. La dame avait les mêmes cheveux noirs que toi, mais bien plus courts, et le monsieur les tempes grisonnantes et un grain de beauté près de l'œil droit. Qu'est-ce qu'il était charmant…

Mes yeux s'embuèrent, mais l'on ne fit pas attention à moi. Tous leurs regards étaient fixés sur une petite poupée mannequin, pas plus haute que trois pommes. Elle s'évertuait à faire rouler sur lui-même, un disque vinyle en direction de Isch. Pour elle, c'était un effort conséquent, aussi s'appliquait-elle à ne pas le faire tomber à plat. Avec son unique bras, cela paraissait devenir une véritable prouesse. Ces jouets qui avaient été malmenés par les enfants des hommes ne se plaignaient pas de leurs infirmités. Ils vaquaient, comme ils le pouvaient à leurs petites tâches sans abandonner leurs efforts. Malgré tout, n'y tenant plus, je récupérai l'objet entre mes mains :

\- Je serai heureuse de vous aider. A qui dois-je donner cet objet ? _questionnai-je avec beaucoup de douceur._

\- A nous ! _me répondirent une bonne dizaine de petits soldats en plastiques dont il manquait, soit un fusil, soit un couvre-chef, soit une main._

Emplis d'une fierté sans pareille, ils se saisirent du disque et le firent rouler jusqu'à une petite table où se trouvait un vieux gramophone mécanique.

L'ours polaire bariolé le mit sur le phonographe. Une comédienne, que je reconnus immédiatement, commença à chanter un air sur lequel mes parents adoraient danser. Lorsque j'entendis les premières notes de « **Over the rainbow** », interprétées par **Judy Garland** , il me fut impossible de contenir plus longtemps mes larmes.

Telle deux rivières dont les cours en furie, ne pouvaient plus être contrôlées, les eaux se déversèrent le long de mes joues. Je serrai fort mes paupières jusqu'à ce que cela en devienne douloureux.

Le mal causé par la perte de mes parents et ravivé par l'écoute de cet air nostalgique, me bouleversa. Je rouvris les yeux en fixant l'ourson avec une réelle intensité :

\- Je suis… désolée… _parvins-je difficilement à prononcer._

La voix de Lucie s'adoucit :

\- Il ne t'entend pas, il est sourd !

Ma voix se tut, mais mes lèvres, elles, formèrent un seul mot…un seul, formé de deux syllabes, mais j'y joignis toute ma foi… **Pardon** …

N'y tenant plus, il s'avança vers moi, puis avec son petit moignon, épongea mes larmes. Ce n'était qu'un tout petit geste, mais la peine que je contenais depuis si longtemps, en moi, émergea tel un raz de marée et je pris l'ourson dans mes bras en le serrant aussi fort que j'aurais aimé serrer ma mère et mon père contre moi.

Je sentis, alors, ses petits bras, tenter de raffermir cette étreinte soudaine, mais sa force n'égalait pas la mienne et l'amour que je joignis à mon geste combla ce manque.

Enlacés, immobiles, le temps laissa faire son œuvre avant que je ne parvienne à me calmer.

Durant ce moment qui me parut être une éternité, aucun des jouets n'osa interrompre cette communion. Lorsque je fus enfin apaisée, je relâchai mon petit ourson de ma prison d'amour et caressai le sommet de son crâne. M'être épanché ainsi, m'avait été d'un grand réconfort. Devant cet épisode de tristesse aussi soudain qu'inattendu, tous les jouets s'étaient immobilisés et s'envoyer, les uns les autres, des regards où brillaient une certaine incompréhension. Je pris la décision de leur expliquer avec des mots simples la raison de mon comportement :

\- Les personnes d'un certain âge qui se sont occupés de vous…( _je soupirai en émettant un pauvre sourire_ ), étaient mes parents. S'ils ne se sont pas présentés en cette nuit de noël, c'est qu'ils… ont été tués dans un accident de voiture.

\- Mais les voitures ne tuent pas, _s'exclama ce qui avait dû ressembler, autrefois, à un lion en peluche, même si devant moi, le roi des animaux avait perdu sa belle crinière._

\- Dans mon monde si, _admis-je d'une voix éteinte_. Elles n'ont rien à voir avec vos petites voitures à pédales où même les petits bolides téléguidés. Lorsque deux véhicules se percutent, bien souvent les personnes à l'intérieur sont gravement blessées et parfois meurent.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire _meurent_ ? _demanda Polichinelle en penchant la tête sur le côté._

\- Cela signifie que leurs cœurs cessent de battre et la vie les quitte pour toujours. C'est ce que l'on appelle, communément, la fin pour un être humain.

Un silence éloquent s'installa. Lucie s'approcha de moi et posa sa petite main de celluloïd sur mon épaule. La simplicité de ce geste, trahit une réelle compassion à mon égard. Enfin, la poupée vindicative abandonnait sa colère derrière elle. Ce fut un soulagement pour moi :

\- C'est une véritable tragédie ! Nous étions si loin d'imaginer cela…

Le cercle de jouets se rapprocha de moi. Une caresse de l'un, un signe de tête d'un autre, un sourire de poupée…ces êtres dépourvus de chairs et de sang, se montrèrent bien plus compréhensifs que ne l'avait été certaines de mes connaissances.

Fatiguée, mais étrangement sereine, je poussai un profond soupir en essuyant mes dernières larmes d'un revers de main, avant de me redresser de toute ma hauteur et d'annoncer d'une voix décidée :

\- Eh bien il n'est jamais trop tard pour commencer une bonne action. Avez-vous de l'eau dans ce train ? Ah…et aussi du savon…et une serviette, ou deux…

\- De l'eau ? La locomotive s'arrête souvent pour faire le plein. Je pense que le réservoir doit être bien rempli…n'est-ce pas Isch ?

La peluche opina du chef en souriant :

\- Oh oui, poupée…a ras bord ! Pour le reste…je ne sais pas…peut-être les jouets du premier wagon, mais je doute qu'ils veuillent s'en déposséder…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tout ce qui se trouve là-bas leur appartient et…comment dirais-je…ils ont l'air d'y tenir ! Oh oui, pour sûr qu'leurs affaires, ce sont leurs affaires !

\- Eh bien c'est qu'on ne leur a jamais appris le sens du partage, mais à partir de ce soir les choses vont changer. Bien, _ajoutai-je en m'adressant au petit âne_ , j'aurais besoin d'une bassine ou d'un récipient, aussi grand que possible. Remplissez-le d'eau, nous nous chargerons, Isch et moi-même du nécessaire à toilette. Un peu de compassion de vos amis ne devrait pas leur coûter tant…non ?

J'entrainai le Casanova à bouclettes à ma suite, en recommandant aux autres jouets d'allumer le plus de lampes et de bougies possible. La noirceur ne serait plus jamais de mise dans le dernier wagon de ce train, quand à la musique, elle s'échapperait à nouveau de ce vieux phonographe. Elle devait, elle aussi, se faire entendre et ramener un peu de cette joie dont tous ces petits êtres avaient été privés.

Immédiatement, Mademoiselle la poupée mannequin se mit à sortir les disques vinyles les uns après les autres, s'empêtrant, parfois avec son bras orphelin. Tous tombaient les uns après les autres, mais elle s'arrangeait toujours pour les relever et les faire, à nouveau, rouler sur eux-mêmes. Tant de détermination provoquait mon admiration.

Le lion poussa un rugissement de joie, un peu mou, mais aucun de ses amis n'osa lui en faire la réflexion. Une agitation hors norme se mit à régner dans cet espace clos.

Isch et moi, remontâmes le train dans le sens inverse.

Les marionnettes nous firent un accueil royal et applaudirent de leurs petites menottes de bois, mes intentions de relier tous ces jouets les uns avec les autres. L'on venait me féliciter en m'effleurant les jambes, en m'adressant des saluts enthousiastes…c'était si, joyeux et naïf !

Dès que nous nous trouvâmes devant la porte du premier wagon, l'ours en peluche eut un instant d'hésitation. Je compris qu'il me faudrait prendre la direction des opérations afin que ma requête soit couronnée de succès et je ne doutai pas un seul instant qu'elle le serait.

A nouveau, les conversations s'amenuirent, mais la musique continuait à jouer à tue tête, tant et si bien, que je décidai de relever l'aiguille du phonographe positionnée sur le rond de gomme laque noire.

Les poupées Pandores, surprises, se tournèrent dans ma direction. Leurs regards me détaillaient des pieds à la tête. Je pris la parole sans tarder. La nuit était déjà très avancée, et je souhaitai faire ce qui me tenait tant à cœur :

\- Bonsoir, veuillez m'excuser d'interrompre un si charmant réveillon de noël, mais il y a ici, quelques-uns des vôtres qui manquent singulièrement, d'un peu de votre attention. Relégués au fond de ce train, ils n'en demeurent pas moins aussi précieux pour moi que vous ne l'êtes en tant que jouets frôlant la perfection. Serait-ce trop demander, que d'espérer, de votre part, un peu de considération et de bonne volonté pour leurs venir en aide ? Il suffirait de si peu…un bouton, un ruban, une écharpe…un semblant d'intérêt pour ceux qui ont souffert entre les mains d'humains peu consciencieux…

Tous me fixèrent, immobiles, ne sachant trop quelle attitude adopter. Leur demander un peu de compassion leur était tout simplement inédit et complètement surréaliste. Apparemment les choses devaient être restées en l'état depuis un temps infini.

Je dû clarifier un peu mon attente :

\- Puis-je me permettre ? _demandais-je à une poupée de style début du dix-neuvième siècle_.

Je désignai l'un de ses nombreux rubans emberlificotés dans son chapeau. Une véritable splendeur à mes yeux ! Puis avec une extrême délicatesse, j'en ôtai un bout sans que cela ne porte préjudice à l'ordonnancement de son couvre-chef.

Entre mes mains, cela ne parut rien, mais pour la poupée, ce fut tout autre chose. Elle pencha son visage de porcelaine vers moi, avant d'observer le petit morceau d'étoffe.

\- J'en ferai profiter une petite rouquine dont ses anglaises ont malheureusement souffert entre les mains de petites diablotines. Cela ne changera guère la texture de ses pauvres cheveux, mais agrémentera un peu sa coiffure.

Attentive, elle était demeurée, tout le temps de mon énonciation, face à moi, faisant cligner de temps à autres ses longs cils de poupée parfaite.

Comment expliquer à un jouet ce que leurs futurs propriétaires étaient, parfois, prêts à en faire ? Les beaux habits des uns, les sublimes parures des autres, pouvaient très bien faire resplendir le jouet les portant, mais ils ne constituaient en rien une armure les protégeant de la méchanceté comme de la bêtise.

Ignorant la souffrance, chacun d'eux évoluait dans un espace clos, subtil, sans le moindre danger à l'horizon. Comment auraient-ils pu participer à cette quête sans en comprendre la nécessité. Il fallait frapper fort et les mettre face à une certaine réalité.

Sans crier gare, j'empoignai une poupée et tirait sur la manche de sa robe. Le bruit sec du tissu se déchirant, statufia la jolie dame aux habits de taffetas précieux. Ses grands yeux se fixèrent sur moi, et elle ouvrit très grand sa bouche sur une grimace muette.

Sa compagne de jeu recula d'un pas en mettant ses bras en croix sur sa poitrine en guise de protection. Tous les autres jouets s'étaient statufiés. Qu'ils aient été pourvus d'yeux fixes ou d'yeux dormeurs, chacune de ces paires de verres imprima cette vision avec le plus grand effroi.

Très vite, j'apaisai leurs craintes :

\- Voici ce que les jouets du denier wagon ont eu à subir…et encore me suis-je montré clémente !

Dans un mouvement de panique, tous les occupants du wagon reculèrent, se trouvant, bientôt, acculés contre la paroi marquetée de l'habitacle. L'on aurait dit une montagne de boulet de charbons prêts à être balancés dans le foyer de la locomotive :

\- Alors…daigneriez-vous, à présent, me faire preuve de la nouvelle compassion qui vous sied en cet instant ?

La poupée à la manche déchirée s'avança vers moi. Ses petits bras fins se levèrent de concert vers le sommet de sa coiffure d'où elle se défit de son chapeau, et m'en fit cadeau. Je le pris avec un infini respect en la remerciant chaleureusement :

\- Comme c'est un beau geste de votre part ! Ce chef d'œuvre fera une heureuse, croyez-moi ! Quand à votre vêtement, n'ayez crainte, je m'en occuperai dès potron-minet. Que voulez-vous…devant l'immobilisme, l'on ne choisi pas toujours nos actions.

Je vis sa tête osciller d'avant en arrière, signe qu'elle m'avait très bien compris. J'en retirai une certaine satisfaction malgré tout.

Soudain, cet élan de compassion fit des émules et se répandit sur tout ce joli petit monde et chacun offrit ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Je confiai, au fur et à mesure, mes trésors à Isch, lequel avait apporté un grand sac de toile sur son épaule. Il fallait le voir tressauter pour me suivre, pendant que les jouets lui administraient une tape affectueuse sur son dos. L'on ne se montrait jamais trop prudent et mieux valait se placer aux côtés des bonnes personnes que tenter une résistante perdue d'avance.

Seules les poupées Pandores demeuraient stoïque et dans leurs coins. Je m'offris le luxe de les pousser jusque dans leurs retranchements :

\- Vos grâces me feraient-elles l'honneur de bien vouloir participer à ces dons avec cette magnificence qui les caractérisent tant, ou devrais-je leurs montrer les autres joyeusetés susceptibles de leurs être administrés par leurs futurs acquéreurs ?

Ce fut dit sur un ton moqueur, j'en convins, mais curieusement, elles m'abandonnèrent d'infimes petits trésors, qui à leurs yeux semblait être une offrande royale, avec une extrême diligence ! Un petit mouchoir, un pan de savon et une grimace en guise de sourire…le tout fut lancé du bout de leurs doigts manucurés, avec un certain dédain dédain, dans le sac tenu par l'ourson, avant qu'elle ne retourne à leurs conversations soutenues. Bien…il faudrait me contenter de l'infime générosité des représentantes de la quintessence en mode poupée.

Je ne manquai pas de les remercier avec déférence :

\- Soyez louées, gentes Damoiselles, pour la vélocité avec laquelle vous répondîtes à mon appel ! Vos majestés royales…

Et je m'abîmai dans une révérence des plus travaillées. J'aperçus quelques poupées aux jupons scandaleusement relevés mettre leurs petites menottes devant leurs lèvres écarlates. Elles semblaient d'humeur joyeuse et se moquaient bien de la préciosité de ces mannequins hautains !

Cela ne sembla guère les déranger, puisqu'elles reprirent leurs occupations sans plus se préoccuper de notre présence. Du moins en apparence. En catimini, je surpris quelques regards hostiles de leurs parts. Jamais je n'aurais cru cela possible sur un jouet !

Fort heureusement, tous n'étaient pas comme elles et quelques-uns décidèrent de nous suivre jusqu'au fond du train. Isch m'adressa un petit signe. De pareilles relations amicales entre eux, étaient rares, et le simple fait de les avoir à nos côtés prouvaient qu'il pouvait y avoir du changement.

J'en étais à cette réflexion lorsque le train freina brusquement. Déséquilibrés, nous nous affalâmes à terre, et je me retrouvai recouverte de poupées, peluches et autre poupons baigneurs. Comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, je manquai m'étouffer sous le postérieur touffu de l'ours lequel venait de me tomber dessus, avant de terminer par une gracieuse roulade.

Enfin stabilisé, le train souffla une série de jets de vapeur à intervalles réguliers. Je tentai de porter secours aux jouets éparpillés tout autour de moi. Complètement hagards, ces derniers s'asseyaient sur leurs séants en me fixant de leurs grands yeux bleus.

Une fois debout, j'ouvris la porte située entre le premier wagon et celui des automates.

Une inquiétante obscurité m'accueillit. J'appelai Isch et lui demandait de me fournir une lanterne. Si Ilda s'était arrêtée aussi brusquement, il devait bien y avoir une raison.

Et en effet, il y en avait une. Non loin du rail, tout contre la roue, se tenait une poupée à l'allure défraîchie. Ses vêtements étaient sales et l'on distinguait de nombreuses déchirures. Ses cheveux tout emmêlés ne ressemblaient plus à rien, et elle n'avait plus de souliers, mais ce qui attira mon attention, fut ce qu'elle tenait fermement entre ses petits bras une tête.

Je descendis rapidement du train. Dès qu'elle m'aperçut, elle lâcha le bout de jouet et leva ses petites menottes vers son visage pour se protéger d'un danger. Elle tremblait sans pouvoir se calmer. C'était la première fois que je voyais cela !

Elle était tellement terrifiée qu'elle n'était plus en mesure de bouger. Avec beaucoup de douceur, je m'approchai d'elle en levant les mains pour la mettre en confiance :

\- N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferai aucun mal.

Elle pencha son visage de porcelaine sur le côté m'offrant la vue de son œil bleu outremer. Même en me mettant à genoux, elle eut du mal à se libérer de sa terreur :

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Aussi vrai que je me trouve devant toi !

Rassurée, elle continua :

\- Il faut aider Jeremy…il est tout seul là-bas… _pleurnicha-t-elle._

\- Où ça ?

\- Là-bas… _réitéra-t-elle de sa voix tremblotante._

\- Montre-moi !

Sa petite main s'agita vers la gauche. Je tentai de suivre la direction qu'elle m'indiquait, mais je ne distinguai absolument rien dans le halo de ma lanterne. Je levai la tête vers le ciel…une couverture nuageuse masquait la Lune, tant et si bien, que je due m'accroupir pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose.

Toujours inquiète, la poupée pleurnichait, à présent. Le plus calmement possible, je lui expliquais que sans son aide je ne parviendrai jamais à retrouver Jeremy. Cela sembla la rasséréner, et je sentis sa menotte se glisser dans la mienne. Elle me conduisit près d'un talus, non loin du train où trainait un objet à terre.

Il s'agissait d'un poupon à qui il manquait la tête. Son vêtement de petit marin m'apprit qu'il s'agissait d'un jouet du début du dix-neuvième siècle, probablement. Lui aussi se trouvait dans un sale état. A peine l'attrapé-je, qu'il se mit à gesticuler, en envoyant ses mains là où, précisément, aurait dû se trouver ce qui lui manquait.

Je le pris tout contre moi, prononçant de douces paroles afin de calmer sa peur, puis récupérai la poupée. Isch me rejoignit en claudiquant :

\- Allez poupée, faut pas traîner par ici ! Ceux qui lui ont fait ça pourrait r'venir.

Cette peur latente chez tous ces jouets me désolait. Quel visage devions-nous leur montrer ? En soupirant, je le suivis et gravissais la première marche lorsque la poupée fit tomber la tête de son ami. Elle roula sur le sol, et menaçait de finir sous les roues du train. Sans réfléchir, je sautai du marchepied, mais je me réceptionnai très mal et m'affalai tout à côté de la locomotive qui commençait à se mettre en marche.

J'aperçus la tête posée contre le métal du rail. Ses yeux effarés me fixaient d'un air désespéré. J'envoyai ma main et l'attrapai à la toute dernière minute. Ilda bloqua ses pistons et cracha un énorme jet de vapeur qui me dissimula du regard de l'ours.

\- Poupée ! Eh poupée !

\- Ça va, ça va…tout va bien, le rassurai-je en me relevant, m'époussetant d'une main, et tenant la tête du petit marinier dans l'autre.

Je la portais à hauteur de mon visage :

\- Nous l'avons échappé belle…pas vrai ?

Ses yeux clignèrent, sans s'arrêter. Bon sang, je venais de risquer ma vie pour une tête de poupon ! Il fallait le faire quand même ! Isch crut bon de rajouter un couplet de sa composition :

\- T'es une vraie trompe la mort la brunette !

\- On dirait !

Nous remontâmes sur le train, Ilda siffla trois fois, soulagée de ne pas avoir broyé une représentante du genre humain, et les jouets précieux me firent la fête. Je venais d'accomplir un exploit tout de même aussi j'eu droit à mon petit moment de gloire.

Le train reprit de la vitesse et je refermai précautionneusement la porte en soufflant :

\- Bon sang, je pense avoir mérité une explication pour tout ça…non ? demandai-je en fixant Isch dans les yeux.

Ce dernier se grattouilla sa fourrure située sur le sommet de son crâne et me fit entrer dans la confidence :

\- Ok, mam'zelle ! Lucie s'en chargera, elle sait bien causer la demoiselle.

\- Très bien, j'attends son explication avec impatience.

La poupée trouvée se serra contre moi en tenant Jeremy par la main. La tête, quand à elle, trônait entre les mains de l'ourson :

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de réunir les deux parties de ce charmant jeune homme, _m'exclamai-je en souriant_. Et toi, _dis-je en m'adressant à la poupée_ , comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Sophie, _me répondit-elle de sa petite voix enfantine._

Les autres jouets l'entourèrent la détaillant des pieds à la tête. Impressionnée et mal à l'aise, elle se colla contre moi. Je préférai la soustraire à cette curiosité bien légitime de la part des jouets nantis mais inappropriée en un tel moment. Je pris dans mes bras, Sophie, Jeremy et son extension.

Lorsque nous repassâmes dans celui des marionnettes, elles nous offrirent, encore plus de joies et d'entrain. La nouvelle du sauvetage héroïque avait fait du bruit !

Cela dansait dans tous les sens, et même Guignol ne sut plus où donner de sa tête de bois :

\- Qui veut mes coups de bâtons…qui qu'en veut, hein ? Qui qu'en veut ?

Et les demoiselles aux jupons bordés de dentelles se mirent à évoluer joyeusement autour de lui pendant qu'il distribuait des coups dans l'air sans s'arrêter.

Accompagnée de mon ourson fétiche, nous regagnâmes l'endroit où, il y avait peu, le silence et la noirceur, régnaient en maître.

Une baignoire en plastique trônait en plein milieu de l'habitacle, tandis que des dizaines de bougies et quatre lampes à pétrole, offrait une lumière chaleureuse. Je m'emparai du savon si précieusement offert par les _Pandorettes,_ et annonça à la cantonade :

\- Alors ? Qui aura l'honneur d'être le premier ?

Lucie s'approcha du baquet et avant même que je comprenne quoi que ce soit, entraina Sophie avec elle et toutes deux sautèrent dans le bain. Je fus toute éclaboussée, mais tellement heureuse pour ces jouets enfin délivrés de leur mise à l'écart.

Commença, alors un moment épique. Pour préserver la pudeur de petites poupées, mais si, elles en possédaient et bien plus que je ne me le serai imaginée, je tendis un drap de coton et l'accrochai au plafond. A partir de ce moment-là, ce ne fut que rires, chansons reprisent en chœur, confidences chuchotées, secrets échangés, petites conversations entre femmes…bref, le bonheur interprété à la mode jouets.

Ce dernier valait bien celui des humains et se vivait de la même façon d'ailleurs !

Heureusement, il y eu assez de vêtements offert pour habiller les poupées plus abîmées. Le chapeau aux rubans soyeux, atterri sur les anglaises de Mademoiselle rouquine que j'avais relevé afin de dissimuler quelques manques ici et là. Il fallait la voir parader du haut de ses quarante centimètres !

Cependant, certains des habits se révélèrent trop grands, à tel point que je dû les adapter avec des moyens de fortune. Le pire étant la poupée mannequin. La pauvre ne trouva rien à sa taille. Elle se posta devant moi affichant un air contrit sur ses traits, en remuant son petit bras orphelin mais fort agile.

Je ne pouvais, décemment, pas la laisser ainsi, aussi eu-je l'idée de lui confectionner une robe un peu…spéciale avec un carré de soie offert par l'une des majestés Pandore. Il s'agissait de l'un des draps soyeux de leur maison de poupée, sur lequel je fis trois trous pour passer la tête et les deux bras. Le reste de la robe, fut maintenue par un morceau de cordelette terminé par un joli nœud. Bon, ce n'était pas une création de mode, mais au moins, ce vêtement de fortune eut l'avantage de la changer de ses guenilles fatiguées et trouées un peu de partout. Elle fut tellement ravie, qu'elle ne cessa de faire rouler ses vinyles près du gramophone pour les changer sans attendre que les disques ne se terminent. C'était sa façon, sincère et empli de joie, de me démontrer un peu de sa gratitude. Si elle était dépourvue de langage, elle débordait, au moins, de reconnaissance à mon égard et cela provoqua un soupir de satisfaction chez moi.

Puis, ce fut au tour des peluches, bien moins pudiques que les poupées ! Il fallait voir leurs petites fourrures salies, briller à nouveau, et même si certaines ne retrouveraient sans doute jamais leurs lustres d'antan, et continueraient de montrer les stigmates des mauvais traitements infligés par les humains, il leurs restaient un peu de gloire à briller sous les chandelles allumées.

Je remplaçai la crinière du roi de la savane par un peu de rembourrage de ma doudoune. Tant pis pour le sacrifice, mais le résultat en valait la peine. Ce fut comme si un nuage avait eu la grâce de s'enrouler autour du cou du lion. Dire qu'il se montrait fier comme un pou, était un doux euphémisme…il paradait en poussant ses rugissements fatigués.

L'ours polaire, débarrassé de graffitis immondes, me gratifia d'un sourire et d'un câlin aussi doux qu'une caresse d'ange et que dire du petit âne qui se mit à braire comme un véritable animal…à mes rires, se mêlait parfois mes larmes. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais souhaité me trouver en un autre endroit que celui-ci cette nuit !

Je trouvai un petit pantalon de fortune pour Polichinelle en lui promettant un joli grelot pour noël prochain. Oui…j'aurais tant de cadeaux à leurs offrir !

Quand à Jeremy, je réussis le tour de force de le faire apparaitre, fraîchement nettoyé et habillé, mais surtout…dans son intégralité !

Après l'eau du bain pour la cinquième fois, je me tournai vers la dernière peluche à devoir se délester de sa crasse et de sa misère…c'était l'ourson borgne et sourd. Il me fixait dans son coin n'osant s'approcher. Je m'adressai à lui avec toute la douceur dont je fus capable :

\- Tu n'as pas envie de te sentir propre à ton tour ? Regarde les autres…ne sont-ils pas heureux ?

Il continuait à m'observer et bientôt, je distinguai des tremblements. J'avais oublié, l'espace d'un instant sa surdité. Sa réaction me peina. Lucie posa une serviette de toilette à mes côtés, et subrepticement, me glissa à l'oreille :

\- On l'a retrouvé au bord d'une rivière, gisant avec des ordures. Il a peur de l'eau. Si l'on s'adresse à lui en parlant doucement, il comprends parfois.

Oh…il faudrait alors suivre ses recommandations et me montrer très persuasive, aussi pris-je la décision, complètement folle, d'ôter mon pull et mon pantalon. Je me retrouvai en shorty et tee- shirt en manche longue que je remontai au-dessus de mes coudes, puis je repris la parole accompagnée de geste afin de me faire comprendre :

\- Je crois qu'un brin de toilette ne serait pas pour me déplaire, mais…j'ai toujours eu peur de l'eau…

Je baissai la tête en posant mon regard sur le petit morceau de savon qui avait bien fondu depuis tout à l'heure, et tâchait de mon mieux de faire transparaître la peur.

Ce que j'espérai, se produisit. Je vis la patte de l'ourson se poser dans la mienne. Cette infime approche m'encouragea à poursuivre :

\- Tu veux bien te baigner avec moi ? _lui dis-je en mimant un hypothétique plongeon._

Pour l'encourager, je récupérai, à l'intérieur de mon sac à dos, une feuille de papier et un stylo et griffonnai à la hâte :

 _Une peur se combat bien mieux à deux…_

Sa grosse tête pelucheuse me fit signe que oui…il voulait bien contrer ses angoisses en ma compagnie. Je le vis tapoter l'eau de son bras où manquait la main et le coton absorba une bonne rasade du liquide. Je me mis à rire. Il fallait maintenir cet état d'esprit…pour lui.

\- On y va ?

Il opina du chef. Délicatement, je l'empoignai sous ses bras et le plongeai jusqu'à mi hauteur dans le bain, avant d'y enter à mon tour. Bien évidemment, la baignoire pu, tout juste, nous contenir, aussi une vague s'échappa-t-elle du baquet lorsque nous nous mîmes à remuer, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité des autres jouets.

Dès lors, l'ourson se blottit entre mes bras et tout en lui chantonnant une petite chanson, je me mis à lui mouiller le dos tout en passant le savon. Quel ne fut pas son plaisir d'apercevoir des bulles se former tandis que je frottais sa fourrure, trop heureuse de se débarrasser de toutes les immondices collées à ses fibres…

Il dodelinait de la tête en la relevant, de temps à autre, vers moi. Sentir les vibrations de ma voix calmait ses angoisses. Je lui souriais en guise de réponse et cet accord tacite, entre nous, créa un lien indéfectible. Je compris que cette peluche m'offrirait bien plus qu'un peu de joie et de satisfaction…un retour sur mon enfance…un peu de cette chaleur que j'avais abandonné sur le chemin de ma vie parce qu'il me fallait avancer en laissant de côté cette envie d'un retour vers le passé.

Comment débarrasser une peluche gonflée d'eau ? Eh bien, ce ne fut pas une tâche aisée ! Nous dûmes nous y mettre à plusieurs pour le presser, afin de lui ôter l'excédent d'eau. Autant dire que nous passâmes un moment plus que savoureux. Les nombreux fous rires prirent, alors, la douce saveur du bonheur.

Une fois séché avec une serviette et habillé d'un simple short, parce qu'il n'y avait plus aucun vêtements de disponibles, il demeura collé à moi, tel un koala. Je compris qu'il avait besoin, plus que les autres, de douceur et de réconfort.

Le quitter serait très difficile. Il me faudrait beaucoup de tact, aussi entrepris-je de rédiger une petite lettre où mes intentions futures lui serait expliquées dans le détail afin qu'il ne souffre pas trop de la séparation. Isch venait de me prévenir que le moment de quitter le train approchait.

Le jour ne tarderait pas à se lever et je ne pouvais rester plus longtemps. Les jouets reprendraient le cours de leurs vies. Il en était ainsi. Qui avait ordonné cela ? Où se cachait-il ?

Quelle était donc cette étrange raison pour laquelle ma présence n'était pas souhaitée avec le soleil pour témoin ?

Là encore, je n'obtins aucune réponse, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'aucun d'eux ne le savait. Il y avait bien trop longtemps qu'ils étaient livrés à eux-mêmes. Oui mais…et les fils reliant chaque marionnette à son propriétaire ? Il devait bien y avoir une explication…

Décidée à connaitre enfin les véritables maîtres de ce train, je retournai dans le second wagon. Toutes les figurines de bois se trouvaient sagement assises sur les sofas de velours disposés de part et d'autres du l'habitacle. Curieux ! Auparavant elles gigotaient sans arrêt et là…une incroyable vision me renvoyait à ma curiosité. Je compris très vite, que l'on ne voulait pas me faire connaitre les secrets de voyage extraordinaire.

Pour en avoir le cœur net, je montai sur le divan, espérant atteindre le plafond. Je rajoutai deux gros coussins pour me hisser à la hauteur voulue. En équilibre, je parvins, tout de même à soulever un coin de la toile tendue masquant le plafond…personne. Toutes les attelles reposaient sur le tissu. Il n'y avait plus aucunes mains pour les manipuler. Cela tenait-il du miracle ? A cette heure de la nuit, je préférai ne plus me poser de questions. Sans doute attendait-on de moi plus d'engagement avant de me livrer une petite partie du secret entourant ce train.

Un peu dépitée, tout de même, je quittai le monde des automates en compagnie d'Isch :

\- C'est pas grave poupée…me dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vraiment grave. Je dois faire mes preuves. C'est tout à fait normal.

Entre temps, les poupées et peluches du premier wagon étaient, également, retournés chez eux. Ne restait que ma petite troupe de joujoux sagement disposés en demi-cercle. Mademoiselle mannequin, fatiguée d'avoir fait rouler autant de galettes, s'était assise sur sa pile de vinyles en laissant reposer son bras sur ses genoux. Messieurs âne, lion, ours polaire, mesdemoiselles rouquine, Lucie, Polichinelle et petit ourson attendaient de me faire leurs adieux.

Avant de les quitter, Lucie m'offrit quelques réponses à mes questionnements :

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir sans, te faire part du peu que je sais. Jamais nous ne nous étions autant amusés ce soir. Tu mérites bien notre confiance…oui, nous avons tous décidés de t'accorder notre confiance et crois-moi, c'est beaucoup pour nous. Alors voilà… Ilda, c'est un peu l'Arche de Noé sur rails. Elle a pour mission de récupérer tous les jouets dont les enfants et les parents se débarrassent parce qu'ils sont trop usés, maltraités par leurs propriétaires, ou tout simplement démodés. Mais attention…cela ne peut se faire qu'une seule nuit par an, la veillée de Noël. En attendant ce précieux moment, les jouets perdus pour les hommes, doivent se cacher là où ils le peuvent en attendant notre passage.

\- Mais…comment font-ils pour tenir tout ce temps et pour vous trouver ?

\- Tenir…tu sais, c'est très aléatoire. Certains y parviennent, et d'autres finissent dans les décharges. Pour les autres, c'est le soir de la dernière chance et t'inquiètes pas pour eux, ils savent d'instinct où nous trouver. C'est inné chez les jouets !

\- Et ceux qui montent dans ce train ont pour tâche de les réparer, c'est ça ?

\- Ils ont pour tâche de réconcilier le genre humain avec le petit jouet innocent.

\- C'est une belle mission, même si je veux bien endosser une responsabilité qui n'est pas mienne.

\- Maintenant nous le savons, poupée, oh ça oui, nous en sommes sûrs ! _ne put s'empêcher d'exclamer Isch de sa jolie voix._

Lucie patienta le temps que les autres jouets finissent de m'applaudir, ce qui entre nous ne me déplut point, avant de poursuivre :

\- Il y a deux ans, deux personnes se sont présentées lors de notre passage par ici. Nous avons appris, plus tard, qu'ils s'étaient trouvés là, à cause d'une carte achetée dans une vente aux enchères sur laquelle était signalé par une croix, l'emplacement de notre petite gare abandonnée. Ils ont vu le train, tout comme toi…sont montés…tout comme toi, et nous ont promis de revenir l'année suivante avec des tas de choses dont nous pourrions avoir besoin. Tout juste ont-ils eu le temps de faire connaissance avec tous les jouets, recoudre un ou deux boutons… qu'il leur fallut repartir dans leur monde. Nous ne les avons jamais revus.

\- Mais…est-ce que tout ceci est de la magie ? _demandai-je en désignant d'un geste large, le wagon et ses occupants._

\- Peut-être. Qui sait ? Même si nous avions connaissance de quelques secrets que ce soit…qui nous dit que tu reviendrais l'année prochaine et avec qui ?

Je mis, d'emblée les choses au clair :

\- Je vous fais la promesse de revenir seule à la prochaine veillée de noël, sauf cas de force majeure comme une maladie ou…

\- Un accident, _ajouta-t-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne._

\- Oui, un accident…de toute manière, vous pouvez être tranquille, je ne raconterai à personne ce que j'ai vécu cette nuit.

\- Le jures-tu ?

\- Croix de bois de fer, si je mens, je vais en…

\- Chuuutt…. _intima-t-elle en levant ses deux bras._ Ne prononce pas ce nom maudit. Très bien, nous avons décidé de te faire confiance, en espérant ne pas le regretter.

\- Vous n'aurez pas à le faire.

\- Alors je suis persuadée que les secrets finiront par être dévoilés. On ne peut pas les laissés prendre la poussière tu sais…nous aussi avons envie de connaitre les réponses à nos questionnements. Tu es de notre famille maintenant…n'est-ce pas ?

Ce questionnement me bouleversa. Je pris une profonde respiration avant de répondre :

\- Oui…je suis de votre famille maintenant.

Elle opina, en silence, de la tête. Isch s'approcha en claudiquant…isch, isch…

\- Il est temps pour toi, de descendre du train, poupée. Tu es revenue à destination. Ton monde t'attend.

\- Sommes-nous allés loin ? questionnai-je en leur souriant.

\- Là où tu l'as toujours souhaité.

Quelle belle réponse !

Je déglutis difficilement. Soudain il me devenait difficile de les quitter tous, et plus particulièrement le petit ourson, néanmoins, je devais faire mes adieux, jusqu'à l'année prochaine. Je pris dans mes bras, tour à tour, chacun de ces jouets. Ceux qui étaient demeurés, jusqu'ici, dans l'obscurité et l'indifférence, vivraient désormais, dans la lumière et c'était déjà beaucoup. Je leurs fis promettre de conserver cette unité entre eux. Il était important qu'il le fasse, ne serait-ce que pour me prouver leur détermination à se montrer différent des humains.

Tous m'assurèrent, qu'ils feraient de leurs mieux.

Le dernier à me serrer contre lui fut le petit nounours borgne. Seigneur, comme j'aurais aimé l'emporter avec moi, mais Isch m'affirma que si tel était le cas, il redeviendrait une simple boule de poil sans vie. C'était trop me demander, aussi préférai-je le laisser en compagnie de ses amis :

\- Tu verras, une année passe très vite, _mon petit ange_ …

Je me mis à sourire en le regardant soudain sous un nouvel angle :

\- Je t'ai trouvé un nom…il vient de s'imposer à moi comme une évidence. Je te baptise **Gabriel** , comme l'archange annonciateur. Tu porteras ce patronyme comme un vêtement d'apparat.

J'avais pris soin de parler lentement, face à lui, afin qu'il me comprenne parfaitement. L'idée sembla lui plaire car il plongea dans mes bras pour ne plus me lâcher.

Il s'accrochait, s'accrochait…comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il me vint alors une idée. Je sortis mon téléphone portable de la poche de mon blouson bien abîmé à présent, et demandai à Isch de me prendre en photo avec mon petit angelot.

\- Comme tu voudras, la miss. Que dois-je faire ?

Je lui montrai la manœuvre et entourai de mes bras ma peluche de cœur. Le flash me fit cligner des yeux, puis ce fut à mon tour de leur faire prendre la pose. Pour les jouets ce fut un moment grandiose, et chacun voulut apercevoir les images qui s'affichèrent sur l'écran. L'ourson la contempla, à son tour, un long moment…il ne pouvait détacher son regard de mon portable. J'écrivis, à la hâte, un dernier petit mot pour lui :

 _« Pour que chaque soir, avant de m'endormir, je pense à toi Gabriel. L'année prochaine, je t'offrirai une paire d'oreilles. Peut-être seras-tu alors en mesure de pouvoir entendre tout ce que j'aurais à te dire. Sois gentil envers tous tes amis. Avant de partir, je tenais à te faire un cadeau ma médaille de baptême. Elle est le symbole de mon enfance, parce que cette nuit, c'est la petite fille que j'ai été autrefois, qui s'est montrée devant toi. »_

A regret, je quittai le wagon et me retrouvai en compagnie de Teddy. Je descendis les trois marches de bois…la vapeur s'échappant de la locomotive me fit comprendre que le départ était imminent. Je laissai mon regard se perdre sur ce train apparut au milieu de la nuit de noël, venu d'on ne sait où, repartant on ne sait où…

Isch rompit le silence :

\- A rester trop longtemps sur le quai de la gare à philosopher sur le sexe des anges on en oublie de prendre le train...de la vie.

\- Comme tu as raison Isch… je ne le laisserai plus passer devant moi sans le héler désormais !

\- Eh ben tu vois poupée…t'as quand même fini par l'abandonner ce « _vous_ » ! C'est une bonne chose pour la suite, oh oui…une très bonne chose… tu n'crois pas ?

Je me mis à rire. C'était si bon :

\- Une très belle chose, en effet !

Dans un vacarme assourdissant, un mélange de grincements stridents et de sifflets aigus, le train s'ébranla tout doucement ? J'attrapai la menotte de l'ours :

\- Prends bien soin de tout le monde et de toi aussi, Isch !

\- Pour sûr, poupée ! C'est mon job…non ?

Il me rendit pour la dernière fois de la soirée un salut militaire, ce qui me fit, à nouveau sourire. A ses côtés apparut la tête de Gabriel. Il s'agrippait au pantalon de Teddy avec l'espoir de ne pas tomber du train, mais tenait absolument à se faire voir de moi. Il secouait son moignon sans s'arrêter. Mon cœur se serra, et mes larmes furent la dernière vision qu'il emporta de moi dans son monde. Aux tout dernier instant, avant que la fumée ne l'efface, lui envoyer un baiser à la volée, tout en répondant à ses signes, puis un énorme nuage de vapeur s'échappa des entrailles de la machine et je les perdis de vue. Peu à peu, les sons s'atténuèrent et le train disparut vers l'horizon. La nuit pâlissait, le jour allait bientôt reprendre sa place…malgré cette évidence, je ne parvenais toujours pas à quitter cet endroit. Une partie de mon cœur était resté à l'intérieur du train.

Aux premiers rayons du soleil, je me décidai, enfin, à reprendre la route en direction de mon hôtel. Les derniers fêtards quittaient l'établissement…pas très frais je dû le reconnaitre. Je passai par l'accueil récupérer la clé de ma chambre évitant, autant que possible, le personnel. Après m'être affalée sur le lit, je demeurai, les yeux ouverts à fixer le plafond.

Tant de d'images se bousculaient dans ma tête…

Au bout d'un moment la fatigue se fit sentir. Je parvins à m'extirper de mon lit, et trouver le courage de prendre une douche bien chaude. Je repensai à l'épisode du bain…un moment inoubliable…

Enfin…terrassée par le sommeil, je me glissai à l'intérieur des draps et me pelotonnai en boule. Je tendis mon bras au-dessus de la table de chevet et attrapai mon téléphone. Dans ma galerie de photos se trouvait bien la preuve que tout ce que j'avais vécu ce soir n'était pas un rêve. Gabriel, serré contre moi, levait sa tête ronde vers mon visage…je crus même discerner…un sourire sur ses traits.

Mon enfance m'avait-elle réellement rattrapée ? Si tel était le cas, j'étais prête à l'attendre…jusqu'au prochain noël…

Fin

· ******Ballast** **:** Roches dures concassées aux arêtes vives. Généralement il s'agit de roches éruptives, granites, rhyolite, quartzite.

· **Poupées Pandore** : ces poupées étaient les ambassadrices de la mode, en particluier au 18e siècle et n'étaient donc pas destinées aux petites filles. Leurs rôles étaient de véhiculer les dernières nouveautés en matière vestimentaire.

· **Croix d'attelle** : support de bois en forme de croix où sont attachés les fils permettant de faire bouger la marionnette.


End file.
